


YOU'RE TOAST.

by skeletalbeings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley Is A Good Bro, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Fred Weasley Dies, Gen, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletalbeings/pseuds/skeletalbeings
Summary: harry potter and the deathly hallows - feat. charlie weasley, his gang of dragons, and his weasley temper.death eaters beware, you hurt one a member of charlie's family - he will hunt you down.you're toast.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write a fanfiction where charlie, and his dragon loving butt makes his badass appearance in the deathly hallows.  
> because there's only one that i've ever found . . . which is quite sad.
> 
> and also, charlie and hermione ? ew no, thank you.

when he awakens, he's lying down on a bed, sheets pulled up to his chest, arms resting by his sides.

that's the first thing he notices about his situation, and the second thing he realizes is how much pain he's in.

 

"ah, damn it" he hissed, carefully maneuvering his body into a more comfortable position, well as  _comfortable_ as he could be.

his hiss of pain seemed to bring the sanctuary's resident healer out of her  _den_ , hands on her hips, looking so much like molly that he worried he'd hit his head.

 

"you did hit your head, be grateful you weren't concussed" she scolded, and with a blush, he realized he'd said that aloud.

"nothing to be embarrassed about, deary" she smiled warmly, but there was something about her smile, that seemed too bright for the usually stern witch.

"what happened," he asked, his voice hoarse, tilting his head in thanks as she passed him a glass of water, not meeting his eye as she spoke.

 

"i doubt you'd remember much, you were unconscious for quite a while, the day started normally, the day was good, no injuries at all" she started, sitting down in the chair by his bedside, suddenly looking older than he knew she was.

"then they appeared, black hooded figures, one of the other keepers spied them going towards the enclosures, he intercepted their path" she swallowed, wringing her hands in her lap, tears forming in her eyes.

"one of the figures fired a killing curse, it hit its intended target, and suddenly the sanctuary was under attack, i remember being put in here, and the bodies started to come in" she sobbed, charlie looked horrified, as bits and pieces flashed in his mind, lots of screaming, green lights, and the  _bodies._

 

"i was healing all i could, but they just kept coming in!" she cried, "alive, wounded and dead, i couldn't keep up!" she screamed, hands pulling into scalp, and charlie slowly relaxed her fingers, prying them away from her head, wiping away her tears, despite some of his own forming.

 

"h-how did i get here? who made it out alive?" he croaked, and her bloodshot eyes looked up to him, as she wiped her eyes, muttering a quick thanks as she moved away.

"i heard from one of the others, that he'd been standing a few feet from you when josh was struck with a nasty severing charm, he copped it across the shoulder" she sniffed, and charlie nodded, remembering this.

"he said you tried helping him, but he bled out all over you, the next thing he remembers, is you being flung into a nearby wall, knocking you unconscious" 

 

as if the memory sparked pain, he clutched his throbbing head with a wince.

"let me grab your potions, don't move at all" she warned, a tad of her usual sternness slipping through the cracks.

he managed a shaky salute, causing her to leave his room, rolling her eyes at his antics.

 

it was silent, too quiet.

charlie's eyes searched for a distraction, and he found it in the form of a copy of the daily prophet on his bedside table, and after making sure she'd truly left, he grabbed the paper, eyes widening at the date.

 

"i told you not to move-! oh what's wrong?" she asked frantically, bustling over to his side, the basket of potions nestled into the crook of her arm.

"this isn't today's date, the first of may is still a week away" charlie stated, and judging by her wince, it was today's date.

"i was out for a week?" he shouted, kicking the blanket off the bed, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed, standing.

 

no, now he was falling.

 

"stubborn boy" she snapped, struggling with his weight as she dropped him back onto the mattress, ignoring the heated glare he shot at her.

before he could yell, the door slammed against the stone wall behind it, and andrew - another co-worker of charlie's ran in, his eyes wild and panicked.

"what's wrong?" samantha - the nurse, questioned in worry, "one of them woke up madam, and charlie, they mentioned an attack . . . on hogwarts, today " he breathed, and the dragon wrangler felt his whole body go numb, before determination set in.

 

"i'm going"


	2. two

 

 

he couldn't be too far from the castle now.

 

finally seeing the tops of the towers, shadowed against the light of the sky, he gave a small smirk, gently but firmly nudging his foot - into the side of wendy, his favorite dragon, a teenage hungarian horntail.

"almost there" he muttered, flexing his almost frozen and numb fingers to regain their feeling.

wendy snorted in reply, tendrils of hot smoke pouring from the slits in her green scaled nose, pushing her wings to move faster, until the edge of her long talons was just barely scraping against the roof, and he nudged her again, on her left side, guiding her into the scene of battle, where he could make out the distinct green flashes of light, and the  _bodies_.

 

they dove down, and when they were close enough, the dragon let a jet of emerald fire sail towards the fray, hitting a death eater directly in the back, and he fell to the ground, screaming in agony as his body burned.

the wandless fourth year, her name possibly luna, gave him a wave, and he waved back enthusiastically, and then wendy took them away, toward the next target.

 

with the combined power of her fire, and his spells, they were a deadly duo, efficiently taking out the death eaters, that was until wendy was struck directly in the eye.

she roared in pain, and they plummeted, finally crashing into the ground, to which charlie noted with minor satisfaction, that the death eater who'd cast the curse, was flattened below wendy's stomach.

"you ok girl?" he questioned, and the dragon in question gave a feeble snort, before falling unconscious.

 

then he turned, his hood slipping off his face, meeting the teary-eyed gaze of molly weasley.

 

 

"charlie? you're here?" she gasped, bringing him into a bone-crushing hug.

"i'm here" he looked around, "where is fred, and percy?" he asked.

 

"i saw them disappear around the bend" bill grunted, deflecting the hex with ease, locking eyes with his younger brother.

"go, we'll be fine here" and charlie didn't need telling twice, he ran to the bend, rounding the corner, just as he caught sight of his two brothers.

 

percy seemed to be in the middle of telling a joke.

fred laughed, said something . . .

 

and then he was dead.

 


End file.
